Undercover Prince
by chasedupthesky
Summary: Prince Percy Jackson of Atlantis is enraged to discover his arranged marriage to Princess Annabeth of Athens. Him and his cousin, Prince Nico devise a plan where Percy enters Athens undercover, to find out more about this Princess.
1. Chapter 1

Ohkay! Here's another story idea I've had for awhile. And, all five pjo books did happen in this story (you'll understand in later, real later chapters). Luke never existed, just Kronos. Annabeth never took the knife for Percy.

I have decided to have minimal setting description because I want the readers to picture what they would want things to look like.

* * *

><p>Percy pov; King Poseidon's underwater palace:<p>

"Whoa Whoa Whoa! What?" I took a big step back. Eyes wide, breathing heavy. Did Dad just say what I thought he said!

King Poseidon (my Dad) sighed. He didn't want to say again, it was hard enough the first time.

"Percy, don't get angry," he said. Uh-Oh, if he told me not to get angry, then I was about to get very very angry (it was pretty much inevitable).

"You're getting married. To Princess Annabeth Chase of Athens. Remember her from the Titan War?" Annabeth was the leader of another division of the world army. I didn't really see her much, but I… wait…

My face crumpled up in confusion. Then the wheels in my head stared turning. My brain reviewed the conversation. Then it clicked.

"MARRIED!"I screeched. My hands started to clench and unclench. My left eye twitched. The ocean around me somehow darkened, and the current coming through the Throne room went cold.

Dad's eyes went wide and he spoke in a hurry.

"Percy please, I had to!" That got me even angrier. Someone I didn't even know (probably that stupid Counsel) is forcing my father to force me to marry.

I was officially overloaded; spitting out curses to anything and everything. Then, suddenly, everything stopped. I froze up. And I fell over.

Right before losing consciousness, I hear my mom say, "That went well." And trust me, it was, because I'm usually a lot worse.

My eyes opened to my nitwit brother, Triton. He leaned over the couch I was laying on, looking straight into my eyes. After a few minutes of careful studying, he declared,

"Hey! He's awake!" Dad stood and came over to me. He then proceeded to ask if I was all right, and given the circumstances that I am engaged to someone I've barely met and I've just passed out, I retorted with a sarcastic, "Sure! Why wouldn't I be alright?" Then got up and stomped my way to my room. Extremely angry. Extremely.

Dad just looked on with a sad face.

* * *

><p>I walked through the door of my room and abruptly punched a hole in the wall. Then I felt a lot better.<p>

Why did have to marry Annabeth? The stereotypical kingdom going under after a war, and the only way to get money is to marry. Sigh. Life never liked me.

I lay down in bed, staring up at the deep blue ceiling, wondering of there was any possible solution to this problem. Of course, I had none. Children of Athena, like Annabeth, are meant for those kinds of things. (A/N: That's right, they still are godly children, and have powers)

That got me thinking about Annabeth. What was she really like, outside of battle? Was she really the brave, smart girl I had heard about? Ugh. Girls are so confusing. I have enough trouble trying to understand Thalia.

I tossed on to the other side of the bed, groaning all the way. I grabbed the phone. Time for a phone call (well, what else do you do with phones?).

It rang. And rang. And rang. And rang. Damn ADHD. And rang. And rang. And ra- "Hey Percy! What's up?" Ah, Nico. The one person whose mind is more twisted than my own.

"Don't you know already?" I asked. News travels fast between King brothers. Nico sighed.

"Yeah, I know. That's so terrible. Forcing you to live the rest of your life with a girl you may hate." There was a long pause. "Or, may not."

"Huh?" I asked intelligently. Nico explained.

"There is a possibility you may not hate her, at least not that much." "But how will I know that before she's here and It'll be too late?" Nico and I both pondered my question. Then, for the first time in awhile, I had an answer.

"Nico, what if… what if before she gets here…" I trailed off. "Go on." He urged.

"What if I secretly go to her, to get to know her before deciding to fight for myself."

* * *

><p>I could feel Nico staring at the phone in disbelief. "That… That's the… That's the most stupidly brilliant plan I have ever heard you say. Do it." Then I water-traveled to his room in King Hades' palace, giving Nico a heart-attack (revenge of all the times he's done the same to me). He helped me make plans for my little vacation.<p>

That night, after an extremely silent dinner with the family, I called Nico again just to let him know.

"I'll be checking up on you, Percy." He said. "I don't need a stupid babysitter!" "Not for that, but there is the possibility that you may like her, but she hates your guts."

I proceeded to send gallons of water through the phone, and all I heard was a gargling sound and a whole bunch of curses before the line went dead.

I grabbed my bag and cape, and water-traveled to Atlantus, or the land portion of my father's kingdom (I know, real creative name there Dad). I whistled for Blackjack, and we both flew out into the night sky.

* * *

><p>So, Percy leaves his home in Atlantis to find out more about this Annabeth girl, and if he likes her. What had him and Nico planned, though?<p>

Feel free to ask any questions or any suggestions for things you would like to see in this story. I hope you liked it so far!

chasedupthesky


	2. Chapter 2

Ohkay! This just goes to show that you can type and post on Fanfiction in the car.

Recap: Prince Percy leaves his home to go to Athens to see his future wife.

Thanks to all my reviewers and those who favorite this story. Camp-Half Blood is in this story. Annabeth went to train from when she was 8 to 12, and Athena pulled her back to Athens. Percy trained there from 12 to now. He still goes for a few weeks over the summer. I sorta have a bit of writer's block, so if you guys have anything that you want to be put in to the story, don't hesitate to review or PM me.

I think I will keep this completely in Percy's pov like the books.

* * *

><p>Percy pov;<p>

It's so good to be flying again. Dad told me not to since the end of the 2nd Titan War, but do you think I listened? Heck No!

Anyway, It felt really good to be up in the air on Blackjack. I don't know if I'd ever be able to make it all the way to Athens on foot. To pass the time, I watched the ways of the people in other kingdoms, laughing at every conflict between the fruit seller and the baker that ended messy. Blackjack would go up high and do crazy turns and flip upside-down. I felt like a little kid again, when I had first flown on Blackjack.

Dad had given him to me for my fifth birthday, and I swear I was the happiest kid in the universe. I was in the air all day, not even Dad could get me down. When he called Mom, however, I jumped off that Pegasus before you could say Kronos. Never get your mom mad. Never.

_Hey Boss! Where are we going again?_ An embarrassingly confused voice said in my head.

"Ugh." I replied. "How many times do I have to explain this to you? I'm going to Athens, to see if my fiancée is as cool as she sounds. I planned the whole thing with Nico. "

_Oh. Right_. He said. _Nico. Vampireish Prince of the Underworld?_ I laughed.

"Yeah. Vampireish." Blackjack snorted.

_Well it's true! How are you going to get around though? You'll be clobbered! _

I twisted around and reached into the saddlebag; taking out a vial of clear neon orange liquid. I leaned over and put it in front if his face.

"This drink is made for only people in the Poseidon family. It changes my hair and eye color to whatever I want. I can choose to get rid of it by washing it with water. "

_It lasts until you want to change back._ Blackjack concluded. _Okay._

"Nico also enchanted Riptide, so it looks like the average sword to everyone else." I added.

With my luck, we're going to run into trouble soon, so I brought the vial up to my lips. The sky started to get darker with more clouds as we zoomed by. I didn't have a good feeling about that .

And right after, we were surrounded by eight storm spirits. The big one, I recognized as Dylan, unfortunately. Although he does wok for Dad, I've had many a problem with this one. Then he spoke, and my calm jumped off a cliff.

"Here's the little thief that stole the Prince's horse."

I repeat: Life hates me.

* * *

><p>Short chapter with a bit of a cliffhanger.<p>

PM or review what you want Percy's hair and eye colors should be.

The next chapter will be coming soon.

chasedupthesky


	3. Chapter 3

Ohkay! I finally got around to writing the next chapter! Midterm exams are in a few days, so my parents have been making me study like crazy.

Alpha2011: Thank you for the suggestion! Unfortunately I have other plans for this encounter, but definitely in later chapters.

Pokemonchen: Sadly, I am not putting Heroes of Olympus characters in this story, but anyone from the original books is a possibility!

And the hunters do not exist in this story.

Please feel free to leave comments and anything you might want to see in this story.

Recap: Percy flies off on Blackjack and tells him a bit about his plan. He takes a disguise potion and gets caught by Storm Spirits that work for Poseidon.

* * *

><p>Percy pov:<p>

"_Here's the little thief that stole the Prince's horse."_

Dylan referred to me with a statement that made me mentally facepalm. I should've thought about what would happen when dad finds out I'm gone. But, wouldn't he think that I took it when I left? My answer was as follows:

"Where did you find that pegasus? Was Prince Percy with it?" Dylan questioned harshly. I looked around as if I was trying to remember something, glancing at the seven surrounding Storm Spirits (ha, say that five times fast) . Then I opened my mouth.

"Uhm.. well… It was late at night, and I…uhm… was ….uh….running away from home! Yeah, and I found this Pegasus in the woods, you see, no one was near him, the saddlebags were empty, so I just took him. I never saw Prince Percy, is he missing or something?" I tried to say it with as much innocence as possible. Truth is, I was trying to remember a cover story Nico had come up with, but I'm really bad at remembering things.

Dylan looked me up and down. Thank the gods (my dad) that the potion worked. I wondered what I looked like.

He slowly nodded his head. Wow again, no one ever believes me.

"Prince Percy has been declared missing for the past two days. And even though I believe you, I think, I'm in a bad mood, so you're going to die today anyway." I scowled.

"Ugh. Of all days to die, it has to be today! I'm so busy! I got places to go, people to see. You know what? Why don't I make you a deal? You leave me alone today, and I'll take a look in my schedule and make you an appointment. How does that sound?" Dylan and his entourage advanced towards me. Dylan growled.

"I'm guessing that means no deal." I said sadly.

The Spirit to my right lunged and grabbed me by the shoulders, and I tumbled to the ground from hundreds of feet in the air. A huge dust cloud went up. Thank the gods (again) for my invincibility.

When the dust cloud had dispersed, Blackjack was gone, and the Spirits were shocked I wasn't hurt. Dylan growled and pointed at me, signaling more Spirits to attack.

This time, I was ready for them. One after another got slashed to pieces with Riptide, or to them, some random sword. I was covered in yellow dust, panting slightly. Dylan stuttered, shocked,

"But…but…how…sword…flying…kid." I just glared at him, poised with my sword in fighting position.

"I'm waiting." I said impatiently. He flew at me, sending wind gusts and all sorts of debris with him. Again (again), thank you metal skin. I ducked and rolled, standing behind Dylan, and stabbed his backside.

He just stared at me as he slowly turned to dust.

"When you reform, let's hope King Poseidon is satisfied with your information." I said.

After he was gone, I stood up and looked around the clearing in the woods here. It was a mess. Trees upside-down, branches gods know where, and a lot of random garbage. Great. I might as well write 'Percy was here' in spray-paint.

_They gone boss?_ Blackjack said suddenly. I whirled around, and had a heart attack.

"Geez Blackjack! When you say something in one's head, you tell them that you're so close you're almost touching!" I held a hand to my face, breathing heavily from surprise. Blackjack backed up a couple feet.

_Sorry boss._ He apologized. _Where to next?_

"Actually, I want you to find a place to hide. Close enough so you can hear me whistle, but out of sight." I continued before he could ask why. "Knowing the Achilles Curse, I'm probably going to pass out from exhaustion. And, we're relatively close to the city, so I'll just walk." Blackjack just nodded in response.

_OK boss, just don't die._ Then he flew off. Yeah, great words of farewell. Don't die.

I waited for about ten minutes, just looking around. Enjoying the catastrophe around me, until finally I said,

"Maybe I won't pass out today." I mentally cursed myself afterwards. I jinxed it. Then, I felt something in my head; a slight pressure. I looked straight ahead and smiled.

"Oh, there it is." And fell to the left.

* * *

><p>I woke up to a middle-aged woman right on top of my face. Yay, another heart attack.<p>

"Geez! What is with people and close-ups?" She smiled, and shot up.

"Sorry, I thought there was a cut on your face, so I took a closer look." The woman took a step back, messy brown hair falling over her shoulders. I looked at her quizzically until I concluded that I did not know her.

"My name's Hana, by the way. It was so strange," She said looking up at the ceiling, as if trying to remember, " I was just making my rounds, I'm a forest ranger, when I found you in the center of all this mess." She looked down at me. "What was that all about?"

A forest ranger? Sounds trustworthy enough. I sighed and looked up at her.

"Well, I had an unfortunate run-in with some Storm Spirits." I leaned up and out of the bed I was lying on. She gasped.

"That's amazing! How? How did you live? How are you here with not a single puncture mark? You're just up and out of bed so fast!" I smiled awkwardly.

"Yeah about that…I, uh, trained in Camp-Half Blood." Hana opened her mouth. I interjected,

"No, I am not a demigod, just my dad is good friends with Chiron, and he allowed me to train there. I live in a dangerous world, and now I'm putting those talents to use." My mind went bonkers at how real my story seemed. We really did have some mortals in Camp-Half Blood, and some even participated in the War.

Hana nodded. "So, where are you headed?" I put one finger up.

"Hold that thought." I rotated around to face the window to find the busy streets, monuments lining the sidewalk, of Athens. I walked back up the wood floor, and gestured to the ground.

"Right here, actually." She smiled.

"Good then, you must stay a few days to recuperate." I was about to protest, but a ringing in my pocket interrupted. It was Nico.

"Can I have a moment?" She nodded and walked out into the hall. I said hello, he asked where I was, and how I was doing.

"Good. Good. Had a run-in with some Storm Spirits, my dad thinks I stole Blackjack, I'm in someone's house in Athens, you know."

"How's the potion working for you?" His question surprised me. I had completely forgot that I wasn't me anymore.

"Oh, it's working. Sorry, I'll have to call you back later. You know, I'm kinda in someone's house." I hit end call on my phone (newest technology, monster proof). Hana entered the bedroom carrying a towel and spare clothes.

"I think you may want to shower before dinner. You've been out for 9 hours." She said. I looked down at myself, and smiled when accepting the towel and clothes.

I entered the bathroom and shut the door. After I put the towel and clothes on the counter, I looked at myself in the mirror for the first time in days.

I had dark red hair and midnight blue eyes.

* * *

><p>In this chapter, you see the modern setting I have out this story in. As to how Percy is invincible, you'll find that out in later chapters. Until next time!<p>

chasedupthesky


End file.
